She Makes Me (Feel)
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that take place after episodes with Grenna. Just Brenna's thoughts about Greer and what she feels after a particular interaction or day with Greer. Originally started with 1x05 which is the shortest which is why the lengths are a little off. Slightly OOC Brenna since these are her inner workings. 1x04 updated!
1. 1x04: Smile

**And here, finally, here we have the birth of Grenna! Let's get this thing going. Start your engines...**

* * *

_She makes me smile_

Since my dad died, smiling has almost become a chore. My family makes me smile. Between mom's over protectiveness and psychological analyzations, April's near OCD perfections and grandma's... sense of humor, I always get a smile and a laugh in. That's at home though, in the night, before, during and after dinner. Morning comes, there's something at breakfast and finally I arrive at the hell called school.

School brings out the hard shield, cracks filled in with sarcastic and witty retorts, sulking and frowns. There's just something about smiling that seems impossible at school. The sarcastic manner and sulking has already carried over to home, making things hostile at times.

Ford is my best friend and while she makes me laugh and smile with her sarcasm, it isn't the same as home. Kieran makes me smile too, but in a deep, thinking kind of way. He's all mysterious and doesn't smile that much either, which I thought I preferred.

Until the tennis match. Until _her_.

Her being Greer Danville, student body, ecology loving tennis player extraordinaire. Not to mention straight A student who I just happened to have history with. Did I mention the part where she was my partner? My partner that happened to be into girls and who I had to grudgingly admit was gorgeous. This girl is the physical form of perfection and it irked me.

She was all smiles and cheeriness. What the hell could make her so _happy _all the time? We were at school, but that must have been a part of her charm. Being able to smile on command, whenever, where ever.

Greer, like I expected, was serious about the project. She interrupted my date with Kieran to set apart time to work on it and actually tried her hardest to get me to work. All the while, Kieran was texting me more about how much he loved my dad's book. It wasn't the most interesting conversation but it was better than researching about the Bubonic Plague.

I had annoyed her, and I had gotten slight satisfaction out of seeing her frustration at trying to get me to do something. A part of me though was fascinated. Most of my project partners that were not Ford gave up almost immediately when it came to me and projects. They would do it themselves and we'd end up getting a good grade.

Greer however was determined. It annoyed me but my respect for her grew a little at that moment.

I eyed her tennis racket and the next thing I knew, we were playing to see who would do the project for the rest of the year.

I downplayed it majorly in the beginning and she became cocky, overconfident and pitying me. I gave her a smirk and upped the stakes to a whole year and she agreed wholeheartedly.

When my return went by her, she looked at me shocked. I taunted, "I really hate history." Her eyes focused. She scored a few times but the game was in my favor. And she soon figured that out. Her reaction though, caught me off guard.

What did she do? She _laughed_.

"Why are you laughing loser? Do you mind if I call you loser? Because you're about to be."

"I just got hustled, didn't I? Admit it, you're a hustler." She was biting her lip, trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"Sorry not sorry." I do feel something, a bit of guilt but her smile wipes it away.

My serve went past her again but she had gone for it and ended up hurting her ankle instead. She lost, had to do our whole assignment, got a double dose of history homework and still had the nerve to _smile._

"Why are you so happy all the time?"

"What? Just because I'm a lesbian I'm supposed to be angry like you?"

Her question threw me for a loop.

"I don't know," I admitted with a smile.

"Oh my gosh," She said mockingly. She had a huge ass grin. "Are you _smiling?"_

Somehow I had a good comeback and retorted, "Yeah, I'm imitating you."

I wondered if my smile looked as good as hers and my stomach felt light at the thought. I gave her my hand and pulled her up. We stood there, awkwardly looking at each other.

I felt good, I felt _light_. Not only because I didn't have to worry about history homework for the rest of the year but because she was grinning, despite losing and hurting her ankle.

I gave a smile back. I never knew that history could make me smile so damn much.

I ended up missing and forgetting to go to mom's tango class. And through that, I found out my sister, had cancer.

_Cancer._

The pain of dad's death hit me all over. April was strong, she was my rock, and she had cancer.

Cancer, the thing that could kill you, strip you of what you are.

Before I could ever go on with my worrying rant, my phone buzzed.

_Ankle's okay, least you don't have to worry about history =D_

The grin at the end was annoying but so Greer like. The thought of her grin brought a small smile to my face.

At least I didn't have to worry about history.

* * *

**So not the best ending but this is just the start.**


	2. 1x05: Better

**Hey there! So this was an idea that popped into my head very suddenly. I plan on making a series of oneshots that show Brenna's thoughts after some interaction with Greer in a particular episode. Hope you all like and long live Breer/Grenna/Tennis Love!**

**This takes place after 1x05, after Greer comes to comfort Brenna.**

* * *

_She makes me feel better._

As much as I want to say that my finger slipped, I know I meant to text Greer. She, without hesitation, came all the way across town on a bad ankle to comfort me. She didn't pry. She literally just sat there, her arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, making me feel safe. She sat with me for an hour, wiping any tears that escaped and rubbing my arm, trying to instill some peace as my mind went all over the place. My boyfriend? Called it a government conspiracy. How does that even work?

It seems that with every passing moment together, Greer invades my mind more and more. I almost can't stop thinking about her, even with Kieran. I know that tonight, I can sleep with some peace.

When I doze off, I usually think about random things throughout my day, so Ford and Kieran make usual appearances. Tonight though, I can't stop seeing blonde hair and that dimple behind closed eyelids. The very thought of her makes me feel relaxed.

She's so different. Different from Ford. Different from me. Different from Kieran. She smiles and laughs as if there's no tomorrow. And she makes _me _smile and laugh, even when I don't want. I can be carefree with her, not have to keep up this tough girl act. I can let her in without a worry that she'll talk behind my back. I can tell her things and expect comfort and a shoulder to lean on, or a smile to get me going.

She tells me that I would look pretty in pink and/or a dress even though we both know that day will never come. Though I did briefly did entertain the idea to see what her reaction would be. Kieran would probably a little weirded out while Ford, well, she'd probably declare that pink wasn't "in". She however, would probably giggle but smile at my attempt at being more girly.

In a way, Greer seems to be a better boyfriend than Kieran. Or girlfriend really. Greer already knows so much more about me in a few days than Kieran ever did. She knows things that not even Ford knows, example being April and what's happened to her.

I could easily tell my best friend, but when? Whenever we talk, she's the only one holding the conversation together and I take blame for that. My mind's been all over the place and I don't feel like I can tell her. I have no doubt that she'll say she's sorry that April has cancer but what else? She'll just drop it and move on to why top buns are disastrous and horrible.

My best friend and boyfriend can't and don't allow me to talk out how April's cancer has effected me. I'm not trying to sound needy, but who can I talk to exactly? My mom is already worried and I really don't need her analyzing how I feel right now. April obviously is trying to keep her life in one piece as she deals with this. Grandma has become my mom's rock and while she could listen, I can't bring myself to tell her. I could tell uncle George yet not seeing him in so long has made him a bit suspicious in my eyes.

Beth seems like an obvious choice but like my sister, she has her own life. She too is trying to keep April from losing it all together while keeping life in one piece. So who does that leave?

Greer.

The blonde savior who doesn't need me to speak to let out my sadness. The one who understands even though she may have no clue of what's going on.

I turn on my side, thinking about Beth's words.

_"Seems like she's into you."_

Those words make me feel good. I'm not sure why, but they do.

* * *

When I walk up to school, I briefly think about last night and I pull out my phone. I see Ford coming so I text quickly.

_Thanks for making me feel better last night_

She comes over and starts talking about something and I get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach when my phone vibrates.

_Anytime :)_

That smile again. I roll my eyes but in my mind, I see her smile and that feeling in my stomach is gone. I'm calm again. I see her ahead, sitting on a ledge, phone in hand, looking at me with a small smile. I smile back and I know I can't deny it.

That girl always makes me feel better.

* * *

** Tell me what you think!**


	3. 1x06: Bad

**Thanks to peddiekick134 and shakalaka7 for the first reviews, the 14 of you who are following and the 7 who have favorited. Thanks for your support!**

**So here's Brenna's thoughts from 1x06, right after Greer's party disaster. Enjoy!**

* * *

_She makes me feel bad_

I've been tossing and turning for almost an hour now. Might as well just give up. My brain will not let me sleep and I deserve it. I hurt the only person who has never wanted anything in return and I feel awful.

I know sneaking into her room was a bad idea, but I still followed Kieran. Regardless if the door was closed or open. It scares me slightly to think that I have no clue of how far we would've gone had Greer not caught us. The thought of losing my virginity to Kieran, in Greer's room, with her in the house, makes me feel sick to the stomach. It's not just all three but really the first one. The latter two are more of the proverbial cherries on top on why doing this was a bad idea.

Her face though, her beautiful face, full of anger. And of course my _best friend_ had to appear, wearing her mother's wedding dress, ready to hurl. And I left, wanting to escape the embarrassment, escape seeing her angry and hurt, escape being caught with Kieran in there. I left without a single apology, left without a single word. Just left with Ford and Kieran, making sure she didn't see us. I took the cowardly way out.

And of course I did all this right after she revealed her personal story about her grandmother dying. She tried to comfort me and when I said that it was the first time anyone had me feel better, I was telling the truth. She even wanted to tell me something important, something I may never know now.

And to top it all off, she invited me with the intention of keeping my mind off April. She didn't have to invite Ford but did so politely because we're friends.

I feel like the worst human being ever.

My stomach's heavy, full of regret and embarrassment, full of what feels like a two ton pound of lead. There's something more, something more to this and I know it has to do with Greer. I feel like bursting into tears over what I did. It was stupid and I know that but now, now she hates me. And the thought of her hating me makes me want to curl in a ball and never leave my room.

Obviously Kieran tried to make me feel better but all he said was people hooked up at parties all the time. No hugs, no kisses, nothing more. It seemed he was justifying himself, not me, not us, himself. Ford was too drunk to say anything and of course her parents caught her. I never thought I'd feel so good about her getting in trouble. As soon as I left though, the pain came back.

Her anger felt like a punch to the stomach, a slap to the face, and now a dulling ache in my chest. Why, why do I feel so bad for doing this? Besides the obvious fact of hooking up in her room, I felt like I was cheating on her. But cheating on her would imply that we were a thing. And we're not a thing.

_But I want us to be a thing_

I immediately sit up, the thought echoing loudly through my mind and possibly through my room.

_Do I want us to be a thing..._

Yes, I think I do. I can't describe it precisely. All I know is that I feel good around her. I'm not sure if that's enough though. It's so different than what I feel with Kieran but I like the feeling I get with her. Being able to be carefree, with lightness weighing on my heart. It's never lighthearted with Kieran, not much anyway.

I think I like Greer Danville. I think I, might be, _attracted _to Greer Danville. And I had to realize this at the worst time possible.

I have to go apologize. I must. If I'm going to patch up our friendship (and possibly more), I have to do something.

Greer will probably be asleep now. I crane my neck to check my alarm clock. Now being 2:13 in the morning. I'll just have to apologize in the morning.

I lie back down and my brain isn't as restless, the ache in my chest has lessened and I feel my eyes easily close. I yawn and fell myself slowly fall asleep.

I can't help but feel bad and horrible, but I'm going to fix this and I'm going to figure out what exactly I feel for Greer.

* * *

**So that's how I thought it went. Brenna probably going through her mind and realizing the big revelation we've ALL been waiting for. So this is a bit longer than the first one. Not as long as I would like but I felt I hit everything that was probably going through her mind. Review? :)**


	4. 1x07: Honest

**This comes from 1x07. Just came back from a week at Mt. Rushmore. Hope to get 1x04, 08 and 09 soon! **

**You'll recognize lines from the episode. I do not own Chasing Life or any part of it. Just using it to entertain others.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She makes me feel honest._

Can you feel honest? Honest is an adjective but it's kind of weird. Like, hey I feel honest today. Not weird at all.

She makes me feel it, she makes me want to be honest, makes me want to be true to myself and true to these feelings I have. I can't deny the attraction any longer. It's a miracle I denied it this long honestly. See? Adjective!

Greer hadn't answered any of my texts since that horrible night.

I almost blurted my feelings out when I apologized. The look on her face though told me otherwise. I hurt her, and I hurt her a _lot._ She didn't want to talk to me at the moment and I knew that telling her my feelings surrounded by so many people wasn't the right thing to do.

Then came "Never Have I Ever". I briefly thought of her and wondered what she could possibly reveal if we played. Ever played.

The questions were pretty innocent enough to start with. Never have I ever had had sex on the first date. Not many hands compared to 'Never have I ever had sex in a public bathroom.' My cheeks turned slightly red at the prospect of doing that with someone. Mallory, the blonde next to me, took a sip to almost every sex related question asked. At one point, April tried to move me away from her but she made things so much more interesting. The golden question of the night though, came from Danny, a young Indian guy who works in the cubicle next to April. Apparently he's the one who helped her finish her byline with this weird music playlist.

"Never have I ever been attracted to someone of the same sex."

Mallory, to no surprise, took a sip as did Beth. Both did it without any hesitation. My mind flickered to Greer and the next I knew, I was taking a sip from the apple cider in my hands.

The apple cider hadn't had an effect on me before but now, now my stomach felt warm and gooey. Warm and gooey that I had publicly acknowledged my attraction and feelings for Greer for the first time.

"Woah Brenna," April cut in. She didn't seem upset, more surprised. Beth looked excited.

"I knew it!" She cheered.

"What do you mean you knew it?" My sister asked, clearly confused.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Beth asked, hoping I picked the second one.

"Guys, shut up." Who am I kidding? There was no bite to that. I could see Mallory and a few others looking at me with approval.

"This girl from her school." Beth explained to everyone else. "I met her, she's adorable."

"What about Kieran?"

_Kieran._ Couldn't forget about him of course.

"It's possible to like two people at the same time. What's the big deal?" I retort defensively. April gave her _We're talking about this later _look. but soon drank and made googly eyes at Dominic when I said, "Never have I ever been attracted to anyone in this room." I thought I saw Leo's eyes on her for a sec myself.

I'll have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Who is this?"

I held up the picture of dad, uncle George and a gorgeous girl to April's face. I hated dragging her away from Dominic, since I heard about his cool job opportunity but this was important.

April looked like she wanted to lie but my sister, being the great person she is, told the truth.

I have a sister.

_A half-sister. _

My father had an affair. He had another child.

I have a sister.

Anger coursed through my body and I couldn't help but ask, "Does this mean that dad..."

She insisted with hope that mom and dad's marriage was real. She reiterated my point that dad could've liked two people at once. That dad might've died before getting a chance to tell us.

"If there's one thing I've learned since getting sick, it's that, being honest is much harder than it seems. Especially, if you're afraid you'll hurt someone you really care about."

_Greer._

April's worried face clouded with understanding and wished me good luck before I ran out the door.

* * *

I don't think my legs have ever ran out of somewhere so fast. I didn't even take a car or the bus. I just ran, adrenaline pumping through my veins before I stopped at the Danville residence. Ford was right, the place really was a castle. It looked even more magnificent at night.

I took a few breaths to calm myself and my heart rate. Plus, I was kind of sweaty and the wind was doing a good job of keeping me chilled. Angry or not, I wasn't sure Greer would appreciate my sweaty form.

I took another deep breath and made my way to the door. The lights were still on which was a good sign. I rang the doorbell, not having a moment to brace myself as Greer immediately came.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously not pleased to see me. My heart broke a little at the tone of her voice but I kept my composure.

"You haven't been answering my texts and I wanted to talk about what happened," I tell her, trying to keep my pace even.

"We did. You apologized. It's fine."

Seeing Greer not smile and being aloof hurt. I know that I deserved this and I know that I caused this. What could I possibly say or do to make her smile again? Convince her that I was truly sorry? And for more than the reason being caught in her room?

"I know but," I paused, trying to find the right words. "I didn't say everything I wanted to say."

Her hands went to her hips, she seemed to stay put for at least a moment. Okay, okay. I have one shot to get this right. Come on Brenna, say it, just say it!

I didn't have to say it first. She did. She didn't hate. She _doesn't _hate me.

"It's just hard when you're into girls and you have no idea if they're into girls. But you hurt my feelings, cause, I don't know. I felt like we _had _a thing." She has feelings for me. She likes me. My heart rapidly beats and my stomach is fluttering like crazy.

"I did too," I admitted, glad to get it off my chest.

"Did. Past tense." She said sadly.

"No," I said fiercely. "_Present_ tense." She looked unsure yet hopeful. I took a step forward and pressed my lips to hers. My left hand went up to her neck as her left one went to my shoulder, her right to my hip.

What must have been a few seconds made my body melt and I thought I heard a choir singing with their heavenly voices somewhere behind me. Her lips were so soft, confident yet unsure moving against mine.

She pulled back, her forehead resting on mine and asked, "Why?"

There were many ways I could've answered, but I figured the most truthful answer would be the best.

"I've learned a bit about honesty," I tell her, opening my eyes, giving a soft smile. "Something I learned is that you tend to make me want to be honest."

"Me?" She asked with a teasing grin.

I leaned up to kiss her again and wiped off the grin on her face. Maybe honesty wasn't too bad...

* * *

**Sorry it's late but I promise to catch up on all the necessary episodes. Review? :)**


	5. 1x08: Confident

**Here's 1x08! Thank you so much for your support! Loving all the favorites, follows and reviews! You are all the best!**

**Just one question, need an opinion from you all really. I tend to write Brenna's thoughts as if she's going through everything in that moment instead of like right after the episode. Would you prefer her thoughts in the actual moment or after the end of the episode like a recap? PM or review whichever you prefer and if no one really cares then, I'll just stick to whatever I'm doing now.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

_She makes me feel confident_

Meeting Natalie, in a word, was _disastrous. _Or horrible. Terrible. Ill-fated. Dreadful. Maybe even destructive in a way. Whichever term you prefer unless you'd like to use another. Had you asked me three days ago, I wouldn't have been able to give an answer because, three days ago, I didn't know I was going to even go _see _Natalie.

* * *

I guess I better pick this up when I started packing for my Eco Club trip to Miami. Ever since our kiss, Greer and I had been joined at the hip. We didn't have many classes together and I didn't have the heart to quit Eco Club, so I stayed on as a member.

The club was able to raise enough money to hit Miami and I would be able to spend three days full of sunshine with my ball of sunshine... I did not just say that. No one tell Greer. Or Kieran. Or Ford. And definitely, definitely don't tell April or Beth.

Anyway, April had found out about the trip and I couldn't help but ask about Natalie. I had tried searching her that morning and Google found 3 _million _things about "Natalie Ortiz" in half a second. Needless to say, I didn't have enough time to find out about her but apparently April did. She only lived an hour away from Miami, near dad's writing retreat. It was then I decided that I had to go see her, to see if she could be a possible bone marrow donor. I was already getting my cheek swabbed for April later that afternoon and I knew that things would be bad if I wasn't a match. I figured if I could convince Natalie to get her cheek swabbed then April had a better chance of getting the transplant if necessary.

Greer, to my surprise, agreed to go with me to see her. I was expecting her to be more reluctant since she loved with Ecology (even teased her about it). It was risky too. If we were caught, there was a possibility of suspension and unlike me, my girlfr-, I mean _Greer_, had a clean record. It'd be scandalous if the class president, tennis captain and Eco Club president was caught sneaking out of a school sanctioned trip. Even worse, if she was suspended, her participation in those three things would be halted as well. There was a chance she wouldn't be able to get involved again if she was caught. She still agreed to come though.

It's a good thing too because I almost didn't meet Natalie.

Saying bye to my mom the next morning was difficult. I had a golden opportunity to go to Florida and maybe see Ortiz. However, I hadn't gone on any school trip since my dad died. I knew grandma, April and Beth were there while I was gone, it's just, I felt weird not being there with her. The flight was okay, I ended up snoozing on Greer's shoulder the way there and she wouldn't stop teasing me about my "snoring". I couldn't complain though. She had been able to buy us an hour with Mr. Ostrowsky trying to memorize his speech for tonight's conference.

As soon as we slipped into a cab, my stomach dropped. I had to hold in the cereal I had for breakfast because this became very real. Even with Greer by my side I was feeling slightly nervous.

I was about to go see my half-sister, someone who I didn't know existed until a few weeks ago. I would be the first sister to meet her.

"Brenn, you okay?" Greer asked as soon as we sped off towards Natalie's house. She looked at me with a worried look. "You don't look so good."

I nodded, trying to reassure her and myself. "I'm okay," I told her. "Just a little nervous."

She picked up my hand and kept it in hers. My hand tingled at the contact and my nervousness was forgotten for a moment. "It's okay to be nervous. Just remember, you're doing this for April."

As always, she had been right. This was for April.

As soon as we arrived, we paid the driver and got out. I missed having Greer's hand in mine and hung back as she took a step towards the house. She must have known, because she grabbed my hand.

"You can do this Brenna," She said in a determined voice. In a way, I was jealous. She could easily say that, she wasn't meeting her half-sister for the first time. Then again, she had everything to lose if something went wrong, all for me. Even if I couldn't do this without losing my breakfast, I had to because Greer believed I could. Her confidence was slowly rubbing off on me. Slow and steady, but there.

We had walked hand in hand and I gave a few feeble knocks. I gave a sigh of relief when no one answered and immediately turned back. My blonde on the other hand, knocked on the door harder and out came Natalie Ortiz, dressed in all pink, standing a few inches taller than myself. I had momentarily froze before Greer cleared her throat.

Let me sum this up for you. Our first encounter, did not go well at all. She coldly went past us and between choosing waiting for a cab company for two hours or talking to her again, Greer decided we had to try again.

Next thing we knew, she willingly accepted and invited us to go "bonding". If only I had known what that meant...

She had taken us to go get some drinks and noticed that Greer and I were more than friends right away.

"Are you two lesbians?" She asked.

"I am." Greer responded without hesitation. There's that charming confidence again. She gave my hand a slight squeeze and I was about to answer when Natalie directed us to the dance floor, losing interest in what I had to say.

I followed the girls to the dance floor and not even five minutes later, followed Greer back to the bar. She leaned heavily on the counter, saying something among the lines of "Not feeling well."

Worry overtook me and I demanded a glass of water, and she tried to drink it. I cringed at her face. She looked as if she was trying to hold back from puking her guts out. She was too warm, even for Florida, and she wasn't drunk. Of course Natalie had done something to it. She didn't even try to deny it, since this was some sort of twisted revenge.

I was angry. Extremely angry. She was twisted enough to not target me but the very same person who tried to get us to get along. There was no point in trying to get friendly with her. She was too selfish, too _bitter_ to talk to me. Helping April was all but out of reach. At one point, I would have been a bit fearful of saying this, but no one, I mean no one, hurts with Greer. Hurting Greer, is like hurting a puppy. It's _wrong_.

"I was gonna ask if you would get tested to be a possible bone marrow donor for her. But now that I've met you, I've realized that you are way too selfish to ever do anything like that."

My protectiveness of April was coming out. At this rate, a bar brawl would happen if I didn't leave.

I was about to lead Greer out before Natalie threw one more thing at me: mom knew about her, and she had met her. At that, the girl who needed my care was the only thing holding me back from throttling Natalie. I had to be the better person, the bigger person, and with as much dignity as I could muster, I walked out and took care of Greer that night.

She was able to cover for us and I tried my hardest to not concentrate on what happened. I had Kieran/Ford free trip while swimming with the dolphins with my ball of sunshine. (I swear if you tell her I said that, I will never forgive you.)

* * *

Like I said, Natalie, a bitch. Yet, like how I told Greer, I would've regretted not meeting her. I wouldn't have been able to without her support and planning. Her confidence was starting to make me feel more confident in my endeavors. This girl is special, without a doubt.

_You wanna hang at the coffee house tomorrow after school?_

Kieran texted me. I had been neglecting him for a while and sent back a reply that I would. I had a special girl and a special guy... what in the world am I going to do?

* * *

**Longest one yet... my goodness the Grenna is being packed. 1x09 will be up by tomorrow and 1x10 looks very promising! Hoped you all enjoyed!**


	6. 1x09: Ready

**So this is late, I apologize big time. My computer's cooling fan isn't working so I've had to work around it. School's close to starting and I'm kind of nervous. Hehe, but that doesn't matter. Here's the episode that'll stay forever in the hearts of all Grenna fans. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_She Makes Me Feel Ready_

Man. Tonight, tonight's probably going down in the history books in terms of the most action packed, or most emotional. Maybe both. I can't sleep at all, April's leaving for her month stay at the hospital tomorrow.

Plus tonight's events are just too great to ignore. It all started a few days ago.

Mom wanted to meet Greer. Greer as my friend. My friend who made me "try new things". I could have done a great spit take when she said that. Luckily neither she nor grandma seemed to notice.

I could've held it off for a while, but I knew Greer wanted to meet my mom. She didn't say anything but, I knew she wanted to meet her. So I set up a meeting for the next day in the afternoon. That very afternoon wouldn't work. Why?

Kieran.

I had a "date" with Kieran and could feel the feelings I had for him grow again. He had strong beliefs, was very opinionated, and it didn't hurt that he was pretty good-looking too. And the tattoo? Mmm, made him even hotter. Yet Kieran was turning out to be more and more like those pretty boys who were handsome until they opened their mouths.

"April's cancer is really getting in the way of our social lives." I almost did a double take and when he saw my expression, he did one himself. He apologized for it and I tried shaking it off but Greer came to my mind. She wouldn't have said something like that. Then again, Kieran had said it because I'd been neglecting spending time with him. All my time was going to Greer. I didn't mind it but he did and he voiced it too. He knew something was up and I had to tell him. I had to admit that I liked him and Greer.

I couldn't choose. I wasn't able to. Kieran and Greer were like the true opposites on a scale or range. I asked if he was okay with me dating both of them and to my amazement, he did. He threw out a sly remark about watching and while I laughed it off, I couldn't help but suppress the urge to whack him with something. I could imagine Greer making a witty remark in return, just like she did with Ford the day of her party.

So yeah, she and mom meet. And I can tell you, right there and then, mom _loved _her. I guess it didn't hurt that my "friend" was the class president, Eco-Club president and Tennis captain. With her presence alone, I joined a club and my grades were slowly starting to get better. Anyway, mom ordered Chinese and uncle George was supposed to be coming over. Grandma left due to some last-minute shopping with Gertie. Odd thing is, she didn't say anything about what it was. Grandma's an oddball don't get me wrong, but this was just plain out weird for her.

As soon as she left, the bell rang and I assumed it was Chinese. I grabbed mom's credit card, after Greer offered to pay, and as I made my way to the door, I heard her tell mom about her parents.

So you all know that Greer practically comes from money. She's considered royalty in these parts. Her parents exercise much influence or so she tells me. Unfortunately, they're often out travelling for business, often leaving my ball of sunshine home alone. Apparently, she's hit the age where she doesn't need a nanny or babysitter anymore, so sitting home alone is something she's used to. If anything, this makes my mind go crazy figuring out how Greer turned out to be so cheerful and smile at every given opportunity. I didn't tell her these, but I already didn't like her parents at hearing this. I would've been cynical and world hating or something if my parents left me behind so often.

Then again, I was like that with one parent around.

Anywho, back to the story. I come to the door and I'm bummed and slightly shocked to see Ford standing there. Usually, we hang out pretty often, but since Greer and I became more then _friends_, I literally have shut Ford out, just like Kieran. So of course, I invite her in for dinner and I'll tell you know, I really, really wish I didn't do that.

Dinner was tense. I'm glad uncle George was there. He and Greer hit it off right away since they were both avid travelers. Ford kept giving these death glares and glances to Greer and of course I couldn't do a thing about it. All Greer did was smile back at her which probably ticked Ford off even more. I have to give Ford a bit of credit though. She lasted until Nicaragua before leaving the table and attacking Greer.

I tried shooting her smile to ease the tension but even the smile she gave me was uneasy. Something was up with my best friend, and I thought I could figure it out later.

And I did, the next night, at April's party, but I can't go there just yet. Why? Because mom caught us making out in my room. One second, things are getting hot and heavy, the next, mom's trying not to make this awkward, Greer's sleeping on the sofa and mom reminds me that I still have to make a choice.

It was complicated. I wasn't sure if Greer knew that Kieran and I were still technically together. If she did, she didn't show it. If she didn't, she didn't show it. Kieran just found out and he was pretty cool with it. So what choice did I have to make? I guess I still had to talk to Greer and maybe update Ford at some point but I thought everything was good.

The party started at 6. Beth and mom supervised everyone, telling them what to do. Greer, Ford and I, were making paper flowers for her room. I had already packed April's suitcase. Mom was working on April's hospital attire while everyone else was either working on other decorations or just laying back and relaxing, waiting for my sister to come home.

I was actually having a lot of fun making the flowers. Until Kieran came. Even though I told him that I thought he wouldn't be into a party like this, I honestly didn't feel like he deserved to be at the party. I felt that he was an intruder, intruding in my safety bubble of people. He didn't belong with us at April's party, he had never met her.

Coincidentally, April came exactly a minute after Kieran did through the back entrance. We showed her all preparations including the water gun I kept for annoying the nurses.

I should've known to not take it out because Greer, who loves to tease me, picked it up and aimed for me. She chased all throughout the house before I declared surrender and went up to my room to change.

In hindsight, I should have seen this. My neglected boyfriend and best friend, at a party, where I was with a girl, who was more then a friend, but not my girlfriend. The first two didn't get much of my attention. The signs were there. You can admit it, it's okay, I'm a big girl. I'm stupid to not have expected the next events yet I was.

They were _kissing _in _my _room. My door was closed!

I'll keep this part short, Ford and I, are no longer friends. She's jealous. Greer is not lame. Not one bit. I don't care what anyone says. She. Isn't. Lame. Got that? Good.

"I want to be the person." Poor boy's mumbling. Kieran obviously wouldn't be able to do this. I asked too much of him to try letting me date two people at once. I understood that. I wanted to explain and sadly never got the chance. My orange dress beauty walked in at that precise moment and of course he had to ruin it.

"Brenna was just about to tell me which one of us she wanted to be with."

I flashed her a glance and admitted, "Greer's never asked me to pick." You can't really ask if you didn't know though, right?

My answer must have upset Kieran, because he locked his jaw and crossed his arms. I looked back at her, and she seemed confused. Then the corners of her mouth started to turn up. She was smiling.

"I mean, I really like you," She said slowly, trying to keep the smile there. "but I don't think I can keep doing this, unless, it's for real."

Her words were confident. Her face told a different story. She looked almost sad, hesitant at the words she told me. I had never seen her nervous up until that point. Kieran still kept a determined face, arms crossed, almost as if he was expecting me to pick him. I glanced back at her. She looked worried, scared at my answer.

I knew then and there, what my answer was. Kieran liked me. Greer liked me _more._ She was scared of losing me. She knew the risk of developing feelings for me. She was there for me since I learned about April's cancer. She comforted me, supported me, made me laugh. Risked her school reputation to help me find Natalie Ortiz. Kieran paled in comparison.

Her eyes were full of hope and understanding. She was giving me a chance. A chance at friendship if I did pick Kieran. She wouldn't hate me. I wasn't worried about that though.

I turned to Kieran, my heart slightly heavy and said softly, "I'm sorry."

He was angry and sad, and left the room without another word. I felt a small, tiny ache in my chest. I made the right choice though. This ache was nothing compared to being caught in Greer's room back at her party with Kieran.

I locked eyes with Greer again, and she had a smile threatening to come out. She grabbed my hand, no _grasped _it, and swung back and forth. I looked back at her and gave a small smile which she returned with a large grin.

This was the start of something beautiful. I wasn't into labels, but she was mine. And I couldn't wait to see what the future brought next. The next month or so would be hard. With her by my side, I felt even better. I felt ready to face April's cancer head on. I felt ready to support her and my family. I felt ready to do _anything._

Because of her.

* * *

**So there! I'll get 1x10 up tomorrow using my friend's computer. No school makes things slightly easier so till then! Hit me up for a review?**


	7. 1x10: Fight

**Sorry it's late. I know, four times in a row :( ouch. Here's 1x10 to hold you over until Christmas. **

* * *

_She makes me fight_

I don't think my life has been at such a low point since dad died. This might be even lower. April's in the hospital, Ford and I are probably never speaking to each other again, mom, grandma, Beth and uncle George have to worry about April and I lost Greer.

The last one's hitting me the hardest the most right now. I'm not saying I'm not worried about April, I am! Losing Greer, just when I had her, hit me unexpectedly though.

Someone caught us. Told my headmaster (which sounds pretty British), and we both got in trouble. My girlfriend, being totally brilliant, came up with a great explanation that I couldn't keep up with and now our parents knew we snuck out. I was able to buy a day to tell mom on my own, Greer agreed to let the headmistress make the call.

I was excused but gave a fleeting glance and my heart wrenched with guilt. She looked miserable. Up until know, her record had been clean. No tardies, no missed days, detentions, nothing that could be used against her.

Until now.

Would she lose her position as class president? Eco-Club president? Her shot at playing First Singles for the team? If this got out, which it probably would, her reputation would go down the toilet. Not just at school, but in the community. We lived in small town where everyone knows everyone and everyone knows _everything_.

To sum it all up, us getting caught would possibly bring Greer down hard. I was hoping our headmistress would go easy on her, considering her contributions to school and her clean record. I didn't mind taking the punishment, I got caught and I deserved it. I didn't get much out of it, but it was _my _idea to go.

I only had a day to tell mom and I was not looking forward to that. I knew she would be angry, disappointed but surprised as well. She probably didn't plan on telling us about Natalie any time soon, so I had a bit of leverage against her. I wanted to tell her at the hospital with uncle George there yet I couldn't. The hospital was bad territory. Dad died there and April was fighting cancer though so I told her at home.

The conversation didn't go well at all, just as I expected. She accused me of partying with my girlfriend in another state. She worried herself into thinking that we could've been kidnapped and never seen again. She wasn't expecting the Natalie bomb which allowed me to make my escape.

I felt bad afterwards, but I wouldn't have had to go see Natalie if I had known about her. Well... I probably would've but I would've expected Natalie to act horrible. I would've known not to go even though I wanted to.

The next day, the both of us came to the school in stony silence. On the way to the headmistress' office, we saw Greer and her parents leaving. She didn't look happy to see me and an jolt of guilt made my stomach nervous. My mom went forward to introduce herself and Greer's parents plainly told us that everything was taken care of. Something about a donated field house.

It was a smart move on their part since we could barely use the old field house. Being kind, mom asked what we could do and they said one thing only: Greer and I had to stop seeing each other.

My jaw dropped and I looked at her. Her sad face confirmed the truth. She must've accepted their condition knowing that neither of us would get in trouble.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" I asked. Why in the world would they want us to...

I shouldn't have asked. As soon as the question left my lips I realized why. They told my mom and while she defended me, I knew they were right.

I was a _bad _influence. I wasn't good enough for their daughter. Their perfect daughter, all pretty and smart and kind. The daughter who had a clean record until now because of me.

Greer had sacrificed so much for me. Starting with her ankle at the tennis match to potential heartbreak if I had chosen Kieran over her. I was a firecracker, ready to go off at any time and she took the risk of trying to keep the flames at bay. At any time could I hurt her, and hurt her _bad_, but she stuck around. I was bad for her. I could hurt her.

I wasn't like April, the perfect daughter. I wasn't the nicest, I didn't think ahead, I didn't think before I did something.

My mom disagreed though. She said my mistakes would make me an interesting woman. That even though I wasn't like April, it didn't mean that I wasn't a perfect daughter.

I wanted to heed her words so badly and I couldn't. Not until the Danvilles passed by and Greer looked at me again, close to tears, mouthing "Sorry,". I had to shut my eyes tightly to stop my waterworks. This wasn't fair. Had whoever told on us, not open their mouth, we would be happy. Sneaking off into corners to kiss, secretly holding hands, exchanging flirty glances that had more meaning to them then before. Getting coffee together, going to the movies together, family dinners (at my place).

I _wanted _that. I still do. Greer had done all the chasing before. Worming her way into my family's hearts, Beth's heart, and _my _heart. Now, now it was my turn. I had to convince her parents that I wasn't bad. I had to bring my grades up, stay out of trouble, get more involved, everything I could possibly do to make my image look better. I had to also be there for April. She needed me now.

It was time to get my shit together. Greer had fought so hard to get me and now it was my turn to fight for her. I had to fight for her, for my family and for _myself._

* * *

**So that's it until Christmas! Story will still stay up. I don't think I completely disappear. I'll probably be writing one shots or filling in missing moments or something so if you want a prompt written, hit me up! Adios!**


End file.
